Te lo diré en nuestra próxima vida cuando seamos gatos
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] Kuroo era una pieza primordial en su vida; como un pilar que lo sostenía, le ayudaba a moverse entre los demás y ser parte de ese algo que podía ser definido como la gran maquinaría que era el equipo de Nekoma, ¿qué haría cuando no estuviera?


**********Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

Yo, que soy muy partidaria del Kenma/Hinata he pecado (?), mentiras. Simplemente me parece linda esta pareja también (yo me prostituyo en cuanto al tema de las parejas), por lo cual esperó que les agrade esto que he hecho, en lo personal a mí me da pena.

* * *

**Te lo diré en nuestra próxima vida, cuando seamos gatos.**

Había momentos en que Kenma se encontraba pensando qué haría cuando Kuroo se graduará. Él quien ya iba en tercer año y prácticamente tenía los días contados en cuanto a seguir en el club de voleibol, porque luego estaría preparando sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad. Era el capitán (quien normalmente los animaba con sus comentarios idiotas y su forma tan esplendorosa de jugar) y una parte primordial, no solamente para el equipo y sus compañeros, sino él mismo como persona.

Siempre había tenido problemas para hacer amigos por su cuenta (cosa que preocupaba enormemente a sus padres), por eso mismo prefería observar a distancia lo que los demás hacían, porque aunque fuera muy indiferente con el mundo estaba muy consciente sobre lo que los demás decían de él.

Eso le preocupaba.

Kuroo era una pieza primordial en su vida; como un pilar que lo sostenía, le ayudaba a moverse entre los demás y ser parte de _ese algo_ que podía ser definido como la gran maquinaría que era el equipo de Nekoma, un gran reloj que podía seguir en funcionamiento gracias a cada pequeña pieza. Por él era el armador del equipo porque fue por Kuroo que comenzó a practicar o al menos intentarlo hasta volverse bueno, o lo suficiente para sus compañeros (obligado, ya que él irrumpía en su habitación todas las tardes con un balón entre las manos y no aceptaba un «no» por respuesta). De pronto Kenma era parte de un grupo social y lo tomaban en cuenta, y aunque él seguía encerrado en su propio mundo, su amigo se encargaba de empujarlo para seguir adelante las veces que fueran necesarias.

Siempre ahí.

Él era quien antes de un partido decía aquella frase tan bochornosa para dar ánimos a los demás; «Somos la sangre del cuerpo que fluye suavemente y circula el oxígeno para que el "cerebro" funcione bien» **(1).** Él le gastaba bromas y se acercaba para conversar en los recreos y almuerzos del instituto. Él sabía sobre cómo era y siempre, desde que eran niños, había estado a su lado para acompañarlo y hacerlo sentir a gusto (aunque nunca se lo dijera en voz alta). Kuroo era quien más lo conocía, lo aguantaba, le apreciaba y aunque Kenma no era muy hablador o expresivo sentía la misma necesidad hacia él que respirar.

Tal vez podía ser _dependencia. _

Kuroo se iría. Seguirían siendo amigos de confianza y vecinos, por supuesto, pero no sería lo mismo. El equipo cambiaría, no sólo por él. Llegaría un capitán nuevo con quien, seguramente, le costaría entenderse más. Había sido gracias a su insistencia que entró a jugar, ¿sería mejor retirarse también ya que él no seguiría? Sería una pérdida de tiempo gastar energía en el deporte sí de todas maneras jugaría peor sin su compañía.

—Parece que estás pensando cosas complicadas.

Kenma alzó la mirada y apretó el balón entre sus manos. Justamente aquel gato negro que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza y malestares de estómago se acercaba con su típica actitud; una sonrisa petulante y burlona, los ojos como el cristal que cortaban sí te clavaba la mirada y su forma arrogante al caminar. Estaba levemente sudado y su cabello seguía siendo el desorden indomable de todos los días.

—No es nada —respondió cortante en su lugar para luego desviar la mirada al objeto entre sus manos. Se notaba ya el uso que tenía y seguramente quedaba poco para que terminara en el basurero más cercano.

Entonces como el capitán que Kuroo era cuando la ocasión lo demandaba ordenó a los demás que se acercaran para hacer un partido de práctica. El lugar se llenó de corroboraciones y exclamaciones de emoción por ello. Era increíble la energía que se podía formar tras unas palabras tan simples como esas.

Kuroo estiró sus largos y bronceados brazos en su dirección para que le entregue el balón. Una media sonrisa titubea en sus labios y entrecierra los ojos hacia él:

—Vamos a jugar —Anuncia, claramente sin preguntar, usando ese tono aniñado de ocasiones especiales para hacerlo enfadar un poco.

—Si... —Kenma susurra en respuesta y luego de darle el balón siente como éste le desordena ligeramente el cabello, para irritarlo más, y luego va con pasos rápidos largos a su posición sin dejar de gritar indicaciones para comenzar.

El entrenador mira todo a distancia y asiente con conformidad. Rápidamente el gimnasio se llena del ruido de las zapatillas, gritos, risas y el balón golpeando repetidamente el suelo.

Kenma pestañea y camina con lentitud a su lugar, intentando no pensar en nada.

Mientras pudieran seguir juntos por ahora, eso era suficiente. Después se encargaría de preocuparse por el futuro. Ahora estaba el presente, no llegaría a nada pensando en el más allá que todavía estaba por llegar y quién sabe, tal vez les traería unas cuantas sorpresas. Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegaran a el.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, dio una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa para todos los que pudieran verlo (sus compañeros de equipo), exceptuando al capitán de Nekoma que está a sus espaldas.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**(1)** En el anime no sale así la frase pero cuando leí el manga lo habían traducido de esa manera y me encanto. Pegué el grito al cielo cuando me di cuenta que no lo habían puesto tal cual.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
